Growing up as an HBIC
by dancingdreamers
Summary: A story of Quinn and Santana  maybe later Brittany and Rachel  at age 5 and growing up from there. Best friends, fighting, all and everything in between!
1. When the Alpha Found her Beta

Quinn was four when her parents moved their small family to Lima, Ohio. Her older sister had just graduated middle school, and Quinn would start Kindergarten the very next year. She would enter Kindergarten 1 year early because her preschool teachers back in Phoenix had tested her, determining that she could enter Kindergarten at age four instead of five. It seemed as good a time as any for the family to relocate. Phoenix was a large city, which made the overprotective Catholic parents nervous about the environment their precious children would be raised in. They were both looking for a quieter place to settle down to let the girls, particularly Quinn, grow and learn. What better place than Lima, Ohio?

When the shiny mini van parked, Quinn jumped out of the door quickly, excited. "There's so much grass" She said, stopping for a moment before she was moving again, up and into the house, her light up sandals sparkling as she went. The house was so much bigger than she'd been used to, their condo in Phoenix didn't compare at all.

"I get that one" Quinn shouted, flying across the hall to the bedroom at the front of the house before her sister Frannie could. "Get out Fran!" She said, sticking her tongue out. "This is my terrerroterry." Her sister rolled her eyes. "It's territory." She said, and Quinn stuck her tongue out again. Laying on her back on the wood floor of the empty room, she practiced her singing, giggling at the way it bounced off the walls. She was belting out the National Anthem by the time her Father came up to tell her that if she kept that up she'd lose her voice and have to miss school, which immediately quieted the five year old, who, after closing the door to her room securely, deciding it was too hot to stay inside the not yet air conditioned house. Going out the front door, she peered over the perfectly trimmed hedges into the green yard next to the left of her own, hearing laughter. A tan boy and girl were playing. The girl was about Quinn's size, maybe taller, and the boy looked older. Tucking her wavy blonde hair behind her ear, she stepped closer, watching the girl's black hair swing from her ponytail as they both yelled at each other in a liquid language that Quinn didn't understand.

"Hello!" She chirped over the hedge, causing the two of them to stop and look at her. The fact that there was a boy playing there hadn't bothered Quinn at all. She would've said hello even if they were both boys. She'd never uttered the word "cooties" once in her life. Instead, she pushed her blonde hair back behind her shoulders and was the pitcher every gym class when they played softball at school. She wasn't afraid to get dirty (not like she ever did though), nor was she afraid to be the only girl playing the games, which she sometimes was. When she wasn't playing softball or soccer back in Phoenix, she was at the ballet studio, dressed in pink, among little girls with huge ballerina dreams. She was popular with all her friends, because that's who she was. She was Quinn.

"¿Quién es?" She heard the girl ask the boy, who shrugged. With an accent, the girl with the long ponytail said back, "Hi… who're you?" Quinn smiled brightly, showing all of her teeth, aside from the one she was missing on the bottom.

"I'm Quinn Celeste Fabray!" She beamed proudly. Her father had always warned her not to tell strangers her name, but Quinn didn't look at them as strangers. They were little kids, to Quinn, her new friends.  
>"I'm Santana, this is Anthony," She said, motioning to her older brother, "You wanna play tag?" Anthony was about to tell her to walk down and around the hedges, but Quinn just backed up and crashed right through them, bringing a whole bunch of leaves with her, and earning a scolding from her mother, who was unloading the car. "Play nice dearie!" She called as she went inside. Quinn turned and waved to her. At the same time, Santana and Anthony ran forward and tagged her. "Not it!" She two shouted, and Quinn turned around, taking off toward Anthony, which surprised both the Latinos. What surprised them even more was her speed, tagging Anthony in just a few seconds before darting off again. Santana looked on, impressed, until her brother made a beeline for her and she had to start running again.<p>

This continued for several minutes, now Santana was chasing Quinn. Quinn was running, her head turned looking back at Santana. Tripping, she fell forward, Santana going right on top of her. The two somersaulted once, limbs tangled together before thumping to a stop, Santana on her back, Quinn sideways over Santana on her stomach. "Wow." Quinn said, rolling off her and getting up. She brushed her dress off and straightened the headband in her hair before offering Santana her hand to get up. "That was fun let's do it agai-" "Quinn Celeste Fabray!" The small blonde jumped at the sound of her mother's voice, turning to see her standing on the porch with an apron. "Dinner! Come on I've been calling you for 5 minutes!" Quinn giggled. "oops, gotta go! Maybe we'll play tomorrow!" She said, turning and running, ducking her head as she crashed through the hedges. Holding the door open for her, her mother picked a stray leaf out of Quinn's hair as she ran in the door.


	2. Growing Up and Growing Close

**2nd chapter of Quinn & Santana as little kids! Lemme know if Chapter 3 should be them older, like high school, or still fairly young! To update, I would love 5 reviews!**

* * *

><p>That summer, Quinn and Santana became best friends. The Fourth of July was the week after Quinn moved in, and the Lopez family threw a barbecue, inviting the Fabrays over to begin to get to know people in their new town. After dragging Quinn around the backyard, introducing themselves to people in the neighborhood, her mother freed her to go play with Santana, and off Quinn ran to draw with chalk in the driveway with all the other kids. After getting over the initial shyness of meeting the new people, Quinn knew them all by name and was friends with the entire group, showing them how to make bubble letters with the chalk and draw ballerinas. The driveway was filled with children all spaced out, having room to draw, but Santana stuck by Quinn, and followed her where she went. Quinn noticed, and decided right then that they were going to be best friends. When it came time to eat, they shared one of the grownup chairs together. After Mr. Lopez lit the fire pit on the patio, Quinn and Santana made smores with the other kids, ending up fighting with them and throwing marshmallows. By the time an adult noticed, Quinn had a streak of chocolate across her cheek and Santana had numerous marshmallows stuck in her hair. They were both sticky, but they didn't complain, thrilled to find a best friend in each other.<p>

* * *

><p>It took them two weeks to realize their bedrooms faced one another. Quinn's bed was pushed against the wall with the window, and she knelt on it, looking out the window for shooting stars. Santana's bed was on the other side of her room, but she was in front of the window ready to pull the shade down to sleep. They noticed each other, giggled, and then waved. From then until high school, the two never slept without waving to one another, except when they were fighting. And on those nights, neither of them could go to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>The morning after they made the discovery about their bedrooms, Santana woke up to Quinn throwing pebbles from her fish bowl at Santana's window from across the hedges. For a five year old she was strong, and a few of the pebbles actually bounced off the window, instead of falling flat.<p>

"Quinn what're you-" Santana dropped to the floor as another pebble sailed through the window, "Stop!" She jumped up, "what are you doing?" Quinn laughed and waved. "You sleep really really late" She said cheerfully, making Santana roll her eyes. "We should go to the park today" Quinn called, and Satana nodded, all exhaustion fading immediately. "My daddy will take us. Go ask your mom, and if you can come wear the dresses we bought at the store!" Quinn was referring to the dresses they'd gotten when her mother had taken them with her to the mall. Quinn got pink and Santana got orange. It had taken their parents 45 minutes to persuade the whining children to take them off before bed, and then another 15 minutes every morning for the next three days to convince them they couldn't wear them every single day. Now the two of them negotiated with their parents whenever possible, and wore the dress whenever they were permitted.

Forty five minutes later, the two children were seated at Quinn's round kitchen table, eating fruit out of a bowl, waiting for Quinn's father to be ready to drive them to the park. "Quinn, we should have a sleepover someday." Santana mused absentmindedly; and that was all it took. Quinn's eyes sparkled and she nodded enthusiastically, blonde curls bouncing on her back. "We should, and we'll paint our nails and do each other's hair and everything! DAD!" She shrieked when he stepped in the room. "Can Santana sleep over?" He chuckled, "I'll call her parents. Right now though, I recall two little girls wanted to go to the park?" They silenced their pleas on the spot and scrambled up and out of the chairs, racing to the car.


End file.
